Jake Zyrus
|GebOrt = Cabuyao, Laguna |imdb = 2952108 |twitter = officialcharice}} Charmaine Clarice Relucio Pempengco (*10. Mai 1992 in Cabuyao City, Laguna, Philippinen), besser bekannt unter ihrem Künstlernamen Charice und seit neuestem unter dem selbstidentifizierenden Namen von Jake Zyrus, ist ein phillippinischer Sänger und Schauspieler. In Glee stellt sie Sunshine Corazon dar. Leben Charice wurde in San Pedro von ihrer alleinerziehenden Mutter Raquel Pempengco aufgezogen, da ihr Vater Ricky Pempengco ihre Mutter mit einer Waffe bedroht hat, als Charice drei Jahre alt ist. Seitdem lebte Charice mit ihrer Mütter und ihrem jüngerem Bruder Carl getrennt von ihrem Vater. Am 01.11.2011 starb ihr Vater mit 40 Jahren, weil ein betrunkener Mann ihn niedergestochen hat. Charice sagte ein Konzert in Singapur ab, um an der Beerdigung ihres Vaters teilnehmen zu können. Schon öfters wurden Gerüchte laut, dass Charice lesbisch ist, da sie auf ein paar Fotos in Männerklamotten posiert. Im Juni 2013 outete sie sich schließlich öffentlich in einem Interview und erzählte auch, dass sie schon in der Vergangenheit Beziehungen mit Frauen hatte. Sie war vier Jahre mit der Sängerin Alyssa Quijano zusammen, bis sich das Paar im April 2017 trennte. 2014 gab Pempengco in einem Interview mit Oprah Winfrey bekannt, dass seine "Seele" im Wesentlichen männlich war, auch wenn er nicht vorhat, per Geschlechtsumwandlung ein Mann zu werden. 2017 machte er seinen ersten Tweet unter seinem neuen Namen, Jake Zyrus, und erhielt auf Twitter viel Unterstützung von Fans. Karriere Um ihre Familie zu unterstützen nahm sie an Amateur Singwettbewerben teil (nach eigener Aussage über achtzig). Sie nahm in der philippinischen TV-Show "Little Big Star", wurde jedoch nur Drittplatzierte. Mit 15 Jahren wurde sie zu einer koreanischen Show namens "Star King" eingeladen. Ein Fan hat ein Video von ihrem dortigen Auftritt auf YouTube gestellt. Das Video hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit viele Klicks. Ellen DeGeneres entdeckte Charices Video ebenfalls und lud sie später in ihre Show ein. Später wurde Charice auch von Oprah Winfrey für ihre Show eingeladen. International bekannt wurde sie schließlich endgültig als sie Konzerte in London und Rom gab. Außerdem trat sie bei der Macy's NBC Thanksgiving Day Parade gemeinsam mit David Archuleta. Ebenfalls sang sie gemeinsam mit Celine Dion. Kurz darauf erhielt sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit vieler weiterer Stars. Bald folgte ihr erstes Album "Pyramid". Damit wurde sie die erste Asiatin die sich in den Billboard 200 platziert hat. Filmograife *2009: Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (Teilnehmerin) *2010: Celine: Through the Eyes of the World als sie selbst *2012: Das Schwergewicht als Malia De La Cruz Serien *2005: Little Big Star als sie selbst *2005–heute: ASAP als sie selbst *2008: Maalaala Mo Kaya als sie selbst (1 Episode) *2010: May Bukas Pa als Chormitglied (1 Episode) *2010–2011: Glee *2011: Charice: Home for Valentine's als sie selbst *2011: TV5 Presents: Christmas with Charice *2012: Charice: One for the Heart *2012: Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal (Spieler) *2012: The X Factor Philippines als Jurorin *2013: Celebrity Bluff (Spieler) *2013: Magpakailanman als sie selbst (1 Episode) *2013: The Voice of the Philippines Gastperformer *2013: Kris TV als sie selbst *2013: The Mega and the Songwriter Gastperformer *2014: Oprah: Where Are They Now? als sie selbst Diskografie Albem *2008: Charice *2009: My Inspiration *2010: Charice *2010: Grown-Up Christmas List *2011: Infinity (Japan Edition) *2013: Chapter 10 Singles *2008: It Can Only Get Better *2009: Always You *2009: Note to God *2009: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (feat. David Archuleta) *2010: The Truth Is *2010: Pyramid (feat. Iyaz) *2010: I Did It for You (feat. Drew Ryan Scott) *2011: Wherever You Are (mit Unique Zayas) *2011: One Day *2011: Louder *2011: Lost The Best Thing *2011: Before It Explodes *2012: New World (Soundtrack von Final Fantasy 13-2) Trivia *Sie hat versucht, sich im Dezember 2013 umzubringen, indem sie sich die Pulsadern aufschnitt. *Ihr Vater wurde ermordet. *Sie ist 1.45 m groß. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Homosexuelle Darsteller